


I’ve been meaning to ask you something...

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trans Duck Newton, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid calls Duck with a proposition and is delighted at his response.





	I’ve been meaning to ask you something...

**Author's Note:**

> \--- NO MINORS! ---
> 
> Please if you are under 18 don't interact with this fic. I have T rated fics that are just as good as this one.
> 
> Now then, for those of you who are above 18: enjoy!!

Indrid paced back and forth in his cramped winnebago. He wanted to ask Duck a question, and almost every single future showed this going in his favor… but it was embarrassing. 

See, Indrid had been in a rut for a while, so to speak. He was getting sexually frustrated from not having sex in a long while, and the desperation was getting to him. And whenever he touched himself, he thought about the most attractive person he knew: Duck.

It was embarrassing, for sure, to admit this. Even more embarrassing would be to ask him permission to see certain visions.

As a rule, Indrid didn’t let himself watch visions of people masturbating or doing other private activities. It seemed wrong and invasive, and besides, he generally wasn’t interested. Except it had been much, much more difficult lately to force himself to stop watching as Duck’s hands began wandering…

But he’d gotten distracted, and he didn’t even realize that Duck was about to call him until the phone was already ringing. “Um, hello, Duck,” Indrid said, breathless. 

“Hey, Indrid,” the ranger replied. His smooth, honey-sweet voice made Indrid’s chest warm. “How’re you doin’?” 

Indrid bit his lip. This was his chance. At a cursory look in the future, he wouldn’t be rejected. Good. “Ah, this is… well, I have to be honest with you, don’t I?” 

“Not really,” Duck chuckled. “But I’d like it if ya were.”

He took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something for, well, since I met you a couple of weeks ago. But I’m not sure how to ask.” His heart was pounding. Duck was silent on the other end of the phone call, waiting for him to continue. “I’m not... currently seeing anyone, necessarily, and, well, I’ve been getting quite frustrated recently… I was wondering if, well, if I could have permission to watch some visions of mine?” His voice lilted upward in hope. “I’ve never actually looked in on you touching yourself, but I’d very much like to.” 

There. He’d said it. He winced at his own awkwardness.

There was a beat of silence. “Well, damn, Indrid,” Duck said, his voice warmer than before. “If y’wanted to fuck, y’coulda just asked.” 

Now Indrid was floundering for a response. “I, um, well, I haven’t- I haven’t had sex with anyone in a good bit, and, um, I think watching you might warm me up to the idea?” He was now filled with even more hope. “I… would like that. Sometime soon.” 

“Ah, jus’ need t’dip your toes in the pool, so to speak,” Duck said with a hum. “Alrighty, then. And shit, to think I was callin’ to ask you on a _date_. Glad the attraction’s mutual.” 

“A date?” Indrid squeaked, feeling his face heat up. “Oh, yes, that sounds wonderful.” He’d been too distracted by his own predicament to realize Duck’s reason for calling. And too sexually frustrated to remember romance was a thing. Oops.

Duck laughed. “Okay, well, maybe we can talk tomorrow to arrange that? You sound… busy.” His tone was mischievous. 

“I plan to be soon,” the sylph responded with a purr. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Duck.” 

“See ya, Indrid,” he heard, before a _click_. The call was over. The seer sighed in relief, sitting down on his bed. Curiously, he looked to his visions, wondering what he’d see now that he had permission.

Oh.

It seemed like Duck was already touching himself at the moment. Not even waiting until this evening, then. His hand was down his pants and he seemed relaxed, just toying with himself. 

Indrid purred, pulling off his sweatpants and laying back in bed, lazily stroking himself until he was hard. He used lube to make the rubbing more pleasurable. His vision’s perspective was looking down on Duck from above, and the view was glorious. Indrid moaned softly as he watched Duck pull his hand out of his pants, clearly wet, and kick off his shorts for more touching. 

The sylph licked his lips, seeing the way Duck’s face contorted with pleasure as he pushed two fingers into his cunt. Then Indrid gasped. Had he heard what he thought he heard? 

“Ah, _Indrid_ ,” Duck moaned with a dirty smile. He _knew_ Indrid was watching and wanted to tease him. It was working.

When Duck’s movements got faster, Indrid worked over his cock faster, too. He liked keeping his pleasure in time with the human’s. There was something sexy about that.

Watching Duck pleasure himself was so much hotter than the fantasies Indrid had about him previously. The little noises he made, the pleasured expressions and the way he arched his back, it all made Indrid all the more attracted to him. The whimper that Duck made when he came pushed Indrid over the edge, too. 

Panting, Indrid came back to the present. He pulled off his cum-covered shirt and wiped his lube-covered hand on it, tossing it in the dirty clothes bin. After a moment to breathe, he got up and went to the phone again. 

He dialed the ranger’s number. “I thought you were calling me tomorrow,” Duck teased when he picked up.

“Yes, well, I thought so, too,” Indrid said with a quiet laugh. “Can I come over?” 

“Hell yeah,” Duck replied. Indrid could hear the smile in his voice. “I can make y’dinner, too.” 

Politeness made him refuse. “Oh, that’s not necessary,” he started, but then Duck interrupted him.

“I want it to be our first date,” the human said emphatically.

Indrid grinned. “It’s a date, then. I’ll be there in roughly thirty minutes,” he said, and he hung up the phone.

Time to take a quick shower and then go hang out with his… boyfriend? The thought filled him with glee. _Duck_ might be his boyfriend now. He couldn’t stop smiling as he got ready for the date.


End file.
